centuriamcfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Italy
History Pre-History The Italian Empire, or Imperial Italy, was a nation founded by Beaubo . The story of Italy can be traced as far back as May 18th, or release of Centuria, when Beaubo and a group of Italo-Illyrian people's settled in the region of Present-Day Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, and Montenegro. Being originally based in the area of Split in Dalmatia, the Kingdom of Illyria was declared. The Kingdom of Illyria quickly then expanded controlling the rest of Dalmatia, then shortly after was able to claim the lands known controled by Yugoslavia (excluding Macedonia) shortly after. Illyria was able to establish friendly relations with its southern neighbor, Byzantine Empire, and was even established as a vassal state of the empire. The Kingdom of Illyria was then starting to experience a decline, as with the Byzantine Empire, so having being tired of this, King Beaubo of Illyria moved west across the Adriatic and claimed the region of Central Italy, while still keeping the region of Dalmatia. Early History Beaubo along side with his followers then proclaimed the creation of the Kingdom of Italy, with its capital being located in Rome. Beaubo was then able to shortly after claim Southern Italy, aswell as southern Sardinia. Following rapid expansion and power growth within the Mediterranean, the growing nation turned its eyes west in expansion, particarly the straits of Gibraltar in an effort to show its place in the world. The Great Iberian War Prior to the Great Iberian War tensions were already rising between some of the great powers at the time. With the Comintern with Spain as its leader with their followers of Cuba and Japan. Against the Free League comprised of the United States, South Australia, Dixie as opposers. With ambitions, and a general resentment towards Spain's ideology in Italy, support grew to join the war, with this Italy was declared the next member in the Freedom leauge. When the war broke out with the Spanish invasion of the United States, Italy seized the oppurtunity, and Italy joined the war on the United States' side. During the Battle of the North Atlantic (US Victory), Italy was able to lead a naval campaign from Sardinia westward onto the Balearic Islands, and into mainland Spain. The Italians were able to successfully navally invade Valencia, and in turn were able to win the Battle of Valencia, which would remain occupied by Italian forces for the duration of the war. The Italian Cagliari Division was then able to march westward towards the capital of Spain, Madrid. By the time the Italian army reached Madrid, the American forces were already there from the west, and shortly after the French and Prussian forces from the north arrived. During what would be called the Siege of Madrid. Being the longest battle in the war, it was able to be a Coalition (Freedom League) Success. After roughly 2 hours of fierce fighting between both sides, the Freedom League would become Victorious. As part of the peace treaty, Spain would recognize Italian control over the Balearic Islands, Valencia, and the strait of Gibraltar. As the newly aquired territories were implemented into the empire. Modern Era After the war Italy was proclaimed as an Empire, and its future looks break especially with its new alliance, the Latin Bloc. It would also annex Byzantium and take in its citizens as Italians. Background Government Imperial Italy, Impero Italiano (Italian), Imperii Italica (Latin) is a Semi-Constituional Monarchy. It uses a fairly federal system along the nation, however the Emperor still remains quite in control. The Official Language of the nation is: Italian and Latin being spoken in most regions of the Empire. Minor languages include: Spanish, being spoken in the provinces of Valencia and Gibraltar mainly, and Greek being spoken in Italian Aegean and Byzantium. Geography Imperial Italy borders the Swiss-Vyvenkan Union towards the north, Albania towards the east, Tunis towards the South, and Iberian Union towards the west. Italy enjoys a primarily warm-summer Mediterranean climate, and is as well a fairly mountainous nation. Map of provincial claims: Category:Nations Category:European Nations